Bicycle child seats, also referred to as child bike seats are known in the art and exist in different configurations for carrying the child behind or in front of a cyclist. Typically, such child bike seats are fixed on the bike by using adapters for clamping the child bike seat to components of the bike.
Known child bike seats comprise a seat portion, a footrest portion and an adapter or mechanism for fixing the child bike seat to the bike. The seat portion is adapted to accommodate the child and may comprise a seating portion, a back portion and two side walls. Typically, the seat portion is formed from a plastics material which is sufficiently rigid to support the child or from a relatively soft material with an interior steel frame. Such known child bike seats are, however, often uncomfortable for the child.